jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bug Valley!
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Skully *Cubby *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Harry *Golden Caterpillar Plot While sailing toward Never Land Captain Hook over hears Bones reading to his pet and demanded to know who Bones was speaking to.Bones introduced Harry his pet spider to the captain much to Hook's horror as he couldn't keep himself from dancing out of fear of the mere sight of the spider,it wasn't until Mr. Smee arrived on deck and reminds Bones about Hook's fear of spider and ask Bones to put Harry away.Allowing Hook to regain his cool allowing Bones to reveal the hidden golden treasure hidden in Big Bug Valley on Never Land.While Hook and his crew make their way to Big Bug Valley they stumble upon Jake and his crew who were hiking through Never Land.Jake and his mates were very curious to see Hook on the island today,Hook was furious to bump into the young pirates yet again on his quest for treasure.Bones was about to reveal the reason for their visit today but is quickly silence by his captain who informs the young pirates he and his crew were on a nature walk through Big Bug Valley.Jake thought the idea was fun and ask if he and his crew could join them.Hook was reluctant to have the puny pirates join him at first but decided to allow them to come join. However Cubby was a bit fearful venturing into the valley, so Jake calms him and encourages him to be brave when they find the legendary Golden Caterpillar. During the pirates travel through the valley, Cubby gets separated from the other pirates when he encounters the Golden Caterpillar.At first glance the young pirate was terrified but he later learns that the massive insect meant him no harm and even enjoyed his company.The Golden Caterpillar assist Cubby in reunited with the rest of his crew.Later the Golden Caterpillar accompanied by Jake and the others make their way to less active section of the valley when the Golden Caterpillar climbs up a tree, conceals himself within a golden chrysalis and emerging as a golden butterfly. Captain Hook wasn't impress and was furious he'd went through the whole ordeal for no treasure, revealing his true colors to Jake and his crew.Bones tries to convene his captain witnessing the Golden Caterpillar metamorphosis was the true treasure.Hook refuses to be leave this to be true and decides to capture the golden butterfly for himself equip with his butterfly net- hook. But the butterfly proved to swift for the greedy captain leaving Hook and his crew to sulk as it returns Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully back to Pirate Island to put their gold doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest. Back on the Jolly Roger after being bested yet again by Jake and his pirate crew and losing the treasure of the golden caterpillar. Hook was feeling low.In attempt to cheer his captain up Bones brings Harry out again scaring Hook so much he leaps overboard into the Never Sea. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2